


Another First Kiss

by perniciousLizard



Series: Goat to be Kidding [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Toriel POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: Are skeletons even capable of kissing?  Toriel investigates.





	Another First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Gatheryourstrength](http://gatheryourstrength.tumblr.com/) gave me the very cute prompt: **Soriel, first kiss**.

A little while after Toriel’s second date with Sans, she started to genuinely wonder if skeletons were even capable of kissing.  They certainly did not have lips, and she very rarely even saw Sans move his mouth.  In her long history, she had no memory of ever seeing a skeleton monster kiss anyone, but she had to admit the topic had only interested her very recently.

It was not that she minded, exactly, if he could not.  There were other ways to show affection, and part of the excitement of dating someone so different than herself was figuring out ways to express that affection.  

Her preference had always been nuzzling noses with her partner.  She was not sure if he could kiss, but she was _positive_ that Sans could not nuzzle noses.  And that was fine!  She did not want him to think otherwise.  If he could not kiss, well, they both had hands.  She would be quite happy holding his, if she knew that was what he liked.

Toriel just wanted him to know that it was not just his wonderful jokes she was fond of.  She wanted to show him physical affection, but, how?  It was a difficult topic to just bring up!

On their fourth date she asked him inside her home and he accepted the invitation.  She poured them both a glass of wine and sat very close to him on the couch.  His eyes flickered back from the television screen to her.  

He was trying to pretend he was not nervous, but they both were.  Her marriage had ended…so _very_ badly, after going so well for so long.  She knew it would be a long time before she was not at all worried.  And...she thought that he was worried something would happen and they would not be friends.  They did not speak about it, but their friendship was deeply important to both of them.

“Sans,” she whispered.  

“yeah?”

She hovered her hand an inch away from his head.  "I am not touching you, do you see?“  

He snickered, and started to relax.  "man, i know it’s been a while since i’ve gone out with anyone, but things sure have changed.”

“Ah!  I must have been confused.  You sat so far away at first, I thought everyone played the ‘I am not touching you’ game at the start of things these days.”

“ok.  don’t take this the wrong way, tori, but i sat at the end of the couch 'cause you take up way more of it than i do.”  

“Sans!”  Well, there was no avoiding how true that was.  

It would have been nice if he were a _little_ taller.  Her attempt to see if he would enjoy a smooch on the doorstep on their previous date was put to a stop when she realized how much she would have to lean down.  She was not sure how romantic it was to ask “Would you stand on the top step while I stay on the bottom, so I can reach your face, please?”  

She sighed.  "Well, since I am known so well for my… _largesse_ , I suppose I will forgive you this one time."

"that was _really_ good, tori,” Sans said.  "i ever tell you how good you are?"

"I am always willing to hear it again,” she said.  "However…right now I am not being as good as you think."

"i can’t believe that,” Sans said.  

“You flatterer.   If you keep that up, you might end up getting exactly what you want.”  She smiled at him, innocent.  "But, you see, I have had a question to ask you, but instead of being direct I have been sneaking around trying to find the answer indirectly."

"i mean.  that’s the best way to do it, right?  that’s what i’d do.”

“Yes!  It is true that it is the ideal way!  But it hurts me to report that this strategy is not working.”

“you just gotta be sneakier.  ask me in code, tori.”  

“That is a very good idea!  All right.  Sans, can skeletons kiss?  And do they like to?”

There was a long moment while Sans tried to figure out what the code was, and then the actual question sunk in.  He gripped his knees and looked down at his hands.  "uh."  Oh, he was very cute when he was embarrassed.  "…yeah?"

"You must understand why I was not sure.”

“…i guess i can’t speak for every skeleton.  i should call a few more in here and ask.”

“Don’t you dare, Mr. Funnybones,” she said, stern.  She loved Papyrus, but if he arrived, the romantic mood would go sour in an instant.  She would probably spend the night showing Papyrus how to make a perfect pie crust.  Which was fine, but not what she wanted to do with her evening!

“ok, ok,” he said, laughing.  

“I have another encoded question for you,” she said.

He looked up at her, his posture relaxed again.  When he met her eyes, he winked.  

“By 'yeah,’ do you mean now, or perhaps some distant point in the future?”

“does this multiple choice quiz have an 'all the above’ option on it, or do i have to just pick one?”  

“Your choices are: A. Now, B. In the near future, C. In the distant future, and, D. All of the above.”

He reached up, and, tentative, touched the back of her neck.  He seemed to want to pull her a little closer, but didn’t want to actually yank.  She leaned down, so they were nose to non-nose.  She closed the rest of the gap between them, trusting him to know what he was doing.

Toriel had not been entirely sure what to expect, and kissing Sans was not like kissing her ex husband or any of the other monsters she had kissed over the course of her life.  His “lips” were cooler,  and there was less fur on his face than she was used to feeling.  The smoothness was interesting, and not unappealing.  

Neither of them were quite sure what they were doing since they were both so different than previous partners, but Toriel felt an electric thrill shoot through her as it sunk in that he wanted her.  That she really wanted him.  She adjusted herself and pressed in, and Sans made a little unhappy grunt.  She pulled away.  

He was wincing and rubbing the back of his neck.  "sorry, babe," he said.  "i kind of ruined the moment.”  

“Oh dear.”  It was another “technical difficulty,” but that was fine.  They were on the same page, now, so she was sure they would figure something out.  

In a minute, the pain seemed to subside, and he carefully turned his head back up towards her.  "tori, i ever tell you that i look up to you?"

"Yes, and you have been looking up at me all night long,” she said.  She patted her lap.  "Here.  You have already commented on how much space there is.  It is only practical to make use of it."

He stared, suddenly very difficult to read.  "yeah,” he said.  She noticed a small bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face.  "ok."

She patted her lap, again, and he carefully shifted, climbing on.  They were as close to eye-to-eye they were going to get, without her giving up and taking him to her bed.  Or without involving step stools or kneeling or stilts.  If he was nervous about sitting in her lap, she had no idea how he would react to her suggesting they get in her bed!

Toriel touched the back of his neck under his collar and rubbed the smooth spine there.  "All better, my dear?” she asked.

“like new,” Sans said.  He looked her in the eyes and then back down at her mouth.  "god.  you’re… _really_ good."  He cleared his throat.  "i ever tell you that?”

She slid her hand down his back and pulled him in so they were pressed together.  She kissed him.  


End file.
